Best Man
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: A one-shot about Will and Jem on Will's wedding day. Slam full of Heronstairs love and angst. :) Rated T just because of one instance of language, just to be safe!


**Just a little one-shot about my favorite boys :) I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you'd like!**

* * *

Will looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. It was the same color as his eyes, something he knew Tessa would insist on. He brushed his hands across his chest, checking himself to make sure everything on him was impeccable. Normally, Will didn't give a werewolf's ass what he looked like. But today was different. Today was something he had waited for all of his life.

After years of believing he couldn't allow himself to love, that he was cursed, he was finally doing the unimaginable. Will was getting married to the most beautiful, caring, and brave women he had ever met.

There was only one thing missing, but he was attempting not to think about it.

There was a tentative knock at the door, causing the butterflies in his stomach to roll even more. He wasn't nervous at all. Will may have had a lot of reservations about many things but marrying Tessa was not one of them. She was his dream, everything he had ever wanted and more. It was more anticipation that it was nerves. He was ready to be her husband, to show exactly how much he loved and cared for her.

What he wasn't ready for was not having _him_ there. Tessa was his soul mate, but he was missing a part of himself. Even after a year, Will still felt the hole where his mark was, like an essential part of him was missing. Maybe it would always be that way…

"Will?" questioned a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Will shook his head, sending the haunting thoughts away.

"Come in," Will sighed. Henry stuck his head in, a bright smile on his face. Will turned to him expectantly. "Is it time?"

"No, not quite yet. Charlotte is finishing up with Tessa," he responded. His face fell slightly, for what, Will wasn't sure. "You do have someone here to see you though, urgent business."

Will wanted to groan in frustration. How in the world could the Clave send more people to protest his marriage? Tessa was half shadowhunter, for the angel's sake! He was marrying her, that was that, and they could get glad in the same runes they got mad in.

"Tell them to come in."

Henry shut the door, and Will put his head in his hands. He had thought all of this was settled, that he and Tessa were free to wed.

"You don't look very excited."

Will dropped his hands. He knew that voice. He looked up, into the familiar but noticeably different face of Jem Carstairs.

It was strange. He still looked like Jem, with just a little of the Silent Brothers mixed in. He was beyond grateful that Jem was alive and pain-free. He would have given his own life a thousand times if he could have spared Jem the pain, if he could have given him the life he deserved. He was here, standing in front of him, like he would be until the end of Will's days.

"I-I thought you couldn't come," Will murmured. Jem moved towards him, silent as the grave. Will couldn't bring himself to ask him to come and neither could Tessa. Already, the Silent Brothers worried about the closeness of their relationship. Jem had told them in a letter that he couldn't attend, that it wouldn't be allowed. Silent Brothers weren't meant to associate with them the way Jem had.

Will understood, hell, he was grateful for them saving Jem, but that didn't change his disappointment or frustration. He wanted him there more than anything. Jem was the person who stood by his side when not many others would. He was his best friend, his brother, his parabatai. Being a Silent Brother would never change that for him. Some would see it as awkward or out of sorts that he was marrying his former parabatai's fiancé, but Will knew better. Jem was a part of him and Tessa, would be a part of them forever. There was no Tessa without Jem, or Jem without Will.

"I cannot stay for long, just for the ceremony," Jem noted. His voice was starting to change, to take on more of the mental tenor that the others had. He didn't have the stitched lips yet, which Will was thankful for. It was still odd to feel the emptiness in his chest, yet have Jem stand in front of him. Will stood, walking over to stand in front of his parabatai. His eyes searched Jem's face, now covered with the marks of the Silent Brothers. Jem's eyes hadn't changed though. They still held that sparkle, that knowing kindness that he always had.

"I couldn't- we couldn't- we _didn't_ want to do this without you," Will whispered. Jem's expression didn't change, but he knew better. He could see his eyes crinkle slightly, the brief sadness that enveloped them for a moment before they were back to where they were. If things had gone differently, Jem would have married Tessa, and Will would have been the best man. He would have never been happier, or known a woman more worthy of his best friend. Will felt for him, for his loss.

"Don't," Jem warned as he laid his hand on Will's shoulder. His touch was cool and feather light, and Jem smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever. "This is a happy day. I couldn't be happier for you, my brother."

"I'll take care of her," Will promised. "I swear by the angel."

"I know you will."

He knew it may be odd, to hug a Silent Brother, but Will couldn't help himself. He wrapped him arms around Jem, and without a second's hesitation, Jem did the same.

"Thank you for finding a way to come," Will breathed as he pulled back. Will needed this, needed the support and reassurance from his best friend on this day.

"That's what a best man's for, right?"

"Who said your best man?" Will teased.

Jem rolled his eyes, playfully swatting Will's arm.

"Like you would pick anyone else."

Will gave Jem a playful shove, and together, they walked out of the room to await the bride.


End file.
